mirrors
by EvaMacky
Summary: this is a songfic about jade and beck the song is called mirrors warining character deaths not to depressing listen to the song first first songific justin timberlake mirrors bade


_Life is for the living but not a living hell._

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

**When she first met him her heart stopped and she could swear she stopped breathing** _  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
_**when he first met her he loved her piercing blue eyes the shone like the stars** **or a flash in the mirror**

_And I can't help but notice_

**She couldn't help but notice the way he smiled **_  
You reflect in this heart of mine_

**When he looked at her he felt the feeling that he felt when he first loved**_  
If you ever feel alone and_

**She knew he would never leave** _  
The glare makes me hard to find_

**And even though people talked he loved her** _  
Just know that I'm always_

**She knew he would never leave but the insecurities were always there **_**  
**__Parallel on the other side_

**He knew that they belonged together like to parallel lines that could never be separated **_  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

**Though she was cold as ice she knew that when he was around she would melt **_  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

**He would take her anywhere as long as she loved him **_  
Just put your hand on the glass_

**She knew that he could see through her like glass**_  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

**And when she fell he pulled her through**_  
You just gotta be strong_

**And when he wasn't strong enough she fought with him**_  
__'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along__  
It's like you're my mirror_

_**Her reflection was his **__  
My mirror staring back at me_

**and his reflection was hers **_  
I couldn't get any bigger_

**no one made her feel like this **_  
With anyone else beside of me_

**they never pictured being with anyone else **_  
And now it's clear as this promise_

**the necklace was the biggest promise **_  
That we're making_

**for better or for worse **_  
Two reflections into one_

**because they were not beck and jade they were **_**bade**__  
Cause it's like you're my mirror_

**because she knew his story better than anyone like she was his own live autobiography **_  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**because even through the worst fights it killed him seeing her cry **_  
Aren't you somethin', an original_

**because she was different she never cried **_  
Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

**because his life was a big jigsaw but she fixed it **_  
And I can't help but stare, cause_

**because in him and in her they saw the truth**_  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

**he saw her truth he saw her pain so she never had to lie about it **_  
I can't ever change without you_

**because before she came he was in dark place like his angel she pulled him through**_  
You reflect me, I love that about you_

**they were both two halves of a heart lost somewhere**_  
And if I could, I_

**he would try his best if he could do anything to please her**_  
Would look at us all the time_

**she would stop to think how she got someone so perfect**_  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

**because he knew she had a soul**_  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

**she would travel the world just for him**_  
Just put your hand on the glass_

**she could see through him like glass**_  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

**and when he fell she picked him up**_  
You just gotta be strong_

**and when he couldnt she would be strong for him like his knight and shining armour**_  
I don't wanna lose you now  
__I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror__  
My mirror staring back at me_

**Her missing piece the love of his life**_  
I couldn't get any bigger_

**She couldn't be without him**_  
with anyone else beside of me_

**no matter how much she thought he loved Tori he never did**_  
And now it's clear as this promise_

**the gold rings at the end of each necklace **_  
That we're making_

**in sickness and in health **_  
Two reflections into one_

** . .bade**_  
Cause it's like you're my mirror_

**his own reflection the reason he woke up**_  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**because when he looked in her eyes he saw the truth**_  
Yesterday is history_

**they forgot the past and focused on today**_  
Tomorrow's a mystery_

**never worried as long as they had each other**_  
I can see you lookin' back at me_

**he saw through her and she saw through him**_  
Keep your eyes on me_

**she never loved another man**_  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

**her eyes only saw him and se didn't care**_  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
__**My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**__  
You are, you are the love of my life __[x10]__  
Now you're the inspiration for this precious song_

**he wrote this before they died **_  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

**and as they went into the hospital after that fatal crash **_  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

**they died together 5,4,3,2,1. their heart beats stopped togther **

_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_

**And they know they will meet again wherever they go**_  
_

_Just to let you know, you are_

**The love of his life **_  
You are, you are the love of my life _

**the love of her life**_  
Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

**he loves her still does **_  
__My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do__  
You are, you are the love of my life _

**and they are at rest next to each other and spelled out across their graves in flowers is **_**badelivesforever**_

_beck&jade._


End file.
